Mrs Puppy meets Mrs Kezwick II
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: Kezwick vs. Puppy round ii


Kezwick's mother and Peg. round II. Kezwick's mother was going to T.U.F.F. to check on her son, Kezwick. Peg was going too. inside, she was greeted by her son, Kezwick. Peg was greeted by her son, too.

Kezwick: hi, mom! [hugs her lovingly]

Kezwick's mother: hi, son! [hugs her son back]

Kezwick: so, what do you want to do today?

Kezwick's mother: I don't know. what do you want to do today?

Kezwick: I don't n-n-know. what do you want to do today?

Kezwick's mother: I don't know. what do you want to do today?

Kezwick: I don't know. what do you want to do today?

Kezwick's mother: *gasp* [sees other agents] I know what I want to do today!

Kezwick: what?

Kezwick's mother: I want to meet your other friends. I've already met Agent Puppy...and his mother. I want to meet your other two friends.

Kezwick: sure.

Kitty: [comes over] hey, Kezwick. who's that?

Kezwick: Agent Katzwell, this is my m-m-mother.

Kezwick's mother: nice to meet you.

Kitty: nice to meet you, too. I see Kezwick has come from a very cute mother.

Kezwick's mother: thanks. I _do_ tend to get a little nervous. *blushes*

Kitty: that's okay. everyone gets nervous.

Kezwick's mother: may I go look around?

Kitty: sure. i'll give you a tour.

Kezwick's mother: thanks. son, what are you gonna do?

Kezwick: i'm going to be in my lab. i'm working on a c-c-cure for a disease.

Kezwick's mother: okay.

Kitty gives Kezwick's mother a tour of T.U.F.F. Peg was hiding to jump out and scare Kezwick's mother. Dudley was getting snacks in the Snack Room. Peg Puppy was hiding in one of the rooms ready to jump out and scare Mrs. Kezwick. as soon as she walks by when Kitty is in front of her with her back turned, she jumps out.

Peg: [jumps out with a mask] boo! [laughs and hides]

Kezwick's mother: *gasp* [urinates] whoops!

Kitty: what happened?

Kezwick's mother: something frightened me and I kinda had a little accident.

they get up the mess and continue. Kezwick's mother smelled something. it smelled like another mother was here. Peg was hiding again to try it again, and she did. she thought it was funny when Kezwick's mother wet herself. (A/N: as said in 'A Doomed Christmas', old people are startled easily.)

Peg: [jumps out again] BOO!

Kezwick's mother: *gasp* [urinates again] whoopsy!.

Kitty: it's okay, Mrs. Kezwick. i'll get it up. I wonder who keeps frightening you.

Kezwick: *comes* it was probably someone who doesn't like my mom.

Kitty: who?

Kezwick: it could be Peg, Agent Puppy's mother.

Kitty: why would she do that?

Kezwick: long story. mom was mad when she hit me, so she and mom argued and slap fought.

Kezwick's mother: it's true. she hit MY son, and we fought.

Kitty: that's not good. I don't really like her either. she says my name wrong and treats me badly.

Kezwick's mother: maybe we should prank her back.

Kitty: good idea. you two kezwicks are very smart!

Kezwick: thanks.

Peg: [sprinkles sneezing powder on Kezwick's mother's nose and hides]

Kezwick's mother: hi-TCHOO! [fur stands up a little]

Kitty: bless you. are you alright?

Kezwick's mother: i'm fine. h-CH! [sneezes in her arm] someone must've put pepper on my nose, or I could also be nervous because I tend to sneeze when I get nervous.

Kitty: well, it's technically not that. Peg probably put pepper on your nose while we were distracted.

Kezwick's mother: yeah, because I don't feel n-ah...ha...hatchoo!

Kitty: [covers Kezwick's mom's nose for a minute] there. feel better?

Kezwick's mother: *sniff* yup.

Peg: [puts sneezing powder on Kezwick and Kitty's nose]

Kezwick: haTCHOO!

Kitty: hatchoo!

Kezwick: *sniffles*

Kitty: awww! she got **both** of us!

Kezwick's mother: hi-TCHOO!

Kitty: [gives her Kleenex] here. blow your nose. it's starting to get a little runny.

Kezwick's mother: [blows her nose] yeah. i'm sneezing kinda hard.

Kezwick: *sneezes* you mean _too_ hard. you're starting g-g-get nose bleed.

Kezwick's mother: [cleans her nose]

Kezwick: haTCHOO!

Kitty: [pets him softly]

Kezwick: *sniff* [rubs his nose with his finger] I have a p-peh-plan!

they've set a trap with a rope that pulls you up when you step in it. Kitty, Kezwick, and his mother have put a bone in it. Peg loved bones figuring she's a dog. she grabbed the bone, and the rope snatched her up. she was hanging upside down and Kezwick, his mom, and Kitty surrounded her. Dudley came.

Dudley: mom. there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. stop fooling around. *takes her with him* we have lots stuff to do together!

Kezwick's mother: well, I see she'll finally leave us alone now.

Kezwick: yeah. we can finally have a d-duh-day swimming, relaxing, and playing video games.

Kitty and Kezwick's mother: YAY!

the three play Nintendo video games and watch tv at T.U.F.F. for the rest of the day.

the end


End file.
